runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Item spawns
An item spawn is a set location in the game where various items appear, if a spawning item is taken by a player, it will respawn in the same place after a set time period. The amount of time an item takes to respawn is determined by how many players are in the current world is, with it respawning much faster on a busier worlds. Items are often found either spawning on the ground or on a table. Item spawns are particularly helpful for playing ''RuneScape Classic'' during times where there are few active players to trade with for goods. List of Useful Item Spawns This is a list of item spawns in Classic which may be useful to players: Runes * Mind-rune - The tower of Lumbridge Castle. * Air-rune - The building just outside of the Lumbridge Castle, and the woods between Lumbridge and Draynor Village. * Nature-runes and Cosmic-runes - Wilderness island with moss giants. * Death-Rune - South-east corner in the Feldip Hills. * Body-Rune - South of the Chaos Altar in the Wilderness. * Water-Rune - In the Al-Kharid mine, by the scorpions. Weapons * Crossbow bolts - Port Sarim northern houses, upstairs. * Bronze axe - Falador north house, upstairs, Brimhaven Dead Man's Chest bar. * Bronze dagger - Upstairs in the Lumbridge Castle. * Iron dagger - The Goblin house, east of the River Lum. * Bronze Scimitar - Upstairs in the house, north of the house where you start Witch's potion. The same house has a Bronze pickaxe on the ground floor. * Black dagger - Inside the Lava Maze. Armour * Cape (red) - Falador upstairs at Cassie's house. * Boots - basement Lumbridge castle, Al-Kharid house. * Leather Gloves - Falador north house & Edgeville bank. * Leather Armour - South end of Varrock. East of the South Gate. * Bronze Chain Mail Body - Falador Dwarven mine, north west chamber. * Steel Plate Mail Legs - Level 29 Wilderness in the Deadly Red Spider Ruins. * Wooden Shield - North of Varrock. * Steel Plate Mail Body - Center of the Lava Maze in level 42 Wilderness. * Leather Armour & Medium Iron Helmet at the Battlefield in Kandarin. Food/Other * cookedmeat - Falador upstairs at Cassie's house. * Tomato - Aggie's house in Draynor Village. * Cheese - Aggie's house in Draynor Village. * Garlic - Morgan's house in Draynor Village. * Redberries & Cadavaberries - West of the Varrock southeast mine. * 2 White berries spawns in Red Dragon Isle. * Knife - Behind Bob's house in Lumbridge, upstairs of the general store in Varrock. * White Apron - After Pirate's Treasure it is free from the Port Sarim food shop, if you are already wearing a white apron. * Pie dish - Varrock Palace, ground floor, north east. * Pink skirt - House in Varrock, east. * Spade ** A house in Falador, east of northern gate, north of the park ** Upstairs in the Varrock General Store ** In Edmond and Alrena's house, in East Ardougne, next to the picture of their daughter, Elena ** Inside Draynor Manor, at the ground floor, in the eastern room. * Thread - Jolly Boar Inn, north-east of Varrock. * 2 Logs - South-east Varrock. * 5 Big Bones - Level 25 to Level 29 Wilderness east of the Deadly Red Spider Ruins - Note: This is great for training prayer, but it is guarded by level 31 skeletons. * Tiles and Planks - Far western wilderness & at the Graveyard of Shadows. Category:Gameplay